The dragon and the fox
by dragonwarrior316
Summary: What would've happened if Naruto died during the fight with Madara? Now a mature Naruto finds himself in the future with new friends which are not ninjas but ...saiyans? This story has MAJOR MATURE CONTENT
1. Death

**Betrayel**. . . **I do not own naruto or dragonball/Z/GT**

. Long ago a war was taking place,The 4th great ninja world three moving beings can be found on the planet known as earth,one of which was a blonde with bright spiky hair,blue eyes,A black and orange tracksuit and three whiskers each on both side of his cheeks, the second was a long black haired man with a red armor and purple veangeful eyes third was a tall black haired boy with a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt and red bloody eyes. . . The blonde and the short haired man seemed as if they were fighting for a long time but the long haired man seemed unhurt.

"Naruto we aren't getting anwhere with this" the short haired boy said to the blonde with anger in his blonde now known as naruto stared at the long haired man,panting at that time he put out his hand and a rotating ball apeared, he charged towards the long haired and screamed the name of his technique **rasengan**,the long haired man then did some hand-signs and chanted the name of his technique **Katon!Goukakyuu no jutsu(Fire style! Fireball Jutsu), **almost instantly a fireball as big as a horse formed and started rushing towards Naruto, who jumped to dodge it then did hand-signs of his own** Taju kage bunshin no jutsu (Multiple shadow clone technique)** and thousands of naruto's clones poofed into existence and attacked the long haired man

. . . The short haired man watched in awe as his former comrade was trying his best in taking out Madara,the strongest Uchiha to ever exist but he wasn't about to back down either he only had to wait for his eyes to start working again as he had used them too was trying his best to keep up with his enemy but his clones as poofing out existence one by one, after some time all of the clones were gone and only one remained,the original Naruto was left panting hardly "Pitiful" Madara said in disgust and went forward to make the finishing blow when suddenly lightning came out of nowhere when Madara turned around he saw a giant purple monster with a sword and shield with something moving inside of it "Sasuke.."

were the only words coming out of Naruto's mouth.

. "How original" Madara said before charging towards sasuke with a long blade made of fire and slashed the shield with a single blow,Sasuke only looked away for a moment before seeing thousands of Naruto's trapping Madara "NOW SASUKE!" Naruto screamed and without a second to lose Sasuke's sasunoo's blade went towards the pile of Narutos. "NO!" Madara screamed but he was too late the blade pierced through Madara and cut Naruto as last thing naruto saw before blacking out were the mummified people coming out of their unconsciousness "they're okay..."were Naruto's last words. .

.

"NEXT!" a giant red skinned man with horns and a purple suit and hat sitting on a huge desk filled with paper shouted. When Naruto entered through the door all he saw were white souls all in a long and seemingly endless line,when his turn finally came the giant looked at him shockingly before banging the desk which made the whole place shake "Who are you and how do you still have your body?" the giant asked "you first I've been taught never to tell my identity without knowing the other person" Naruto said "in that case I am King Yemma I decide if a soul goes to heaven or hell now tell me your name" "In that case I am Naruto Uzumaki!"


	2. King Kai?

King Kai? What is ki?

"Hmm….. so you died saving the entire world? That means you're a hero. OK you can go to the plane that goes to heaven" King Yemma said looking at his sheets, Naruto took a look at the plane "Ooohh that's a fancy what you call it" when Naruto went towards the plane a sudden light stopped him, it seemed to have come from nowhere.

The light formed into a person a weird looking person with purple skin, a white Mohawk and a posh bluish outfit "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" the strange being asked Naruto backed away a little and than screamed with a comical face "What the hell are you?" the strange being looked rather unsatisfied by the answer he had gotten "I am the Eastern Supreme Kai, I along with the rest of the Kais watch over the it seems you are Naruto Uzumaki I have been asked that you safely get to the middle of snake way"  
"Snake what?" Naruto asked looking confused "I beg your pardon King Yemma" and with that the Kai along with Naruto disappeared in the blink of an eye.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw himself on a seemingly endless green scaly road with nothing but yellow clouds at the bottom of the road. "I apologize for the sudden interruption but it seems me and the other Kais have an interest with you and have decided to give you another chance in life, but you must help us erase all the evil on the planet Earth" said the purple skinned man "All the evil? I couldn't even beat Madara on my own what makes you think I an erase ALL the evil on the planet?" Naruto said with regret in his voice "Because you will train here for many years with King Kai a great martial artist until you are needed on the planet, and just so you grow strong enough we have given you another gift…just look behind you." Naruto looked behind himself and a brown long tail was moving behind him "A TAIL!?"

"Along with all your current powers we have also given you a special power to find out what this tail is for is your job now that we are done talking I will take you to King Kai" before the Kai could teleport Naruto stopped him and asked "So why did we come on the middle of this road and not directly to this King Kai?" "Because he has a habit of interrupting" and they again vanished into thin air.

When Naruto opened his eyes again he found himself on a small green planet just floating in the middle of nowhere "I now take my leave and wish you the best of luck" After saying the following words he again disappeared but this time did not take the blonde with him. After going around a few minutes he found a small house and a small road, he went inside the house and saw a small fat man with sunglasses and antennas "Yo cockroach got some ramen?" Naruto asked but the so-called cockroach didn't reply "Hey you fat old cockroach I'm talking to you give me some ramen R-A-M-E-N. And while you're at it fetch this King Kai or whatever his name is." The fat guy turned around "King Kai at your service. Now get lost!"

"WHAT? You're a King? But I expected a king to be sitting on a throne with a golden crown and fancy clothes" Naruto said looking shocked *King Kai sighed* "But I guess I have to atleast let you do the qualification test as the Eastern Supreme kai himself told me to train you, now are you ready for your qualification exam?"

"YEAH"

"Its going to be tough are you willing to take it?"

"YEAH!"

"Here it goes…..the test is….MAKE ME LAUGH!"

*Naruto falls down comical anime style* "But I warn you it's not going to be easy making me laugh" Naruto thought for a moment until he finally said "Why didn't the zombie cross the road? Because he didn't have the **guts**" King Kai tried his best to not laugh until he fell on the ground laughing. Naruto than did the anime comical sweat drop and whispered "It wasn't that funny" When King Kai finally stood up he said "Ok I'll train you but be warned the training will be far harder than anything you have ever faced I will train you until the other Kais say so. Now that I think of it no one told me your name what is it? "Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"


	3. Earth

_**A ninja and a saiyan?Mystery man**_

It had been many many years since Naruto, the hero had passed away while saving the entire world and starting his training with a strange being no human had seen known as King Kai. Naruto was doing his regular training in a day which he thought would be a reguler, and normal day when he heard a sound like someone just landed after a hard jump Naruto immediately came in a fighting pose in case it was a threat as he hadn't seen anyone except of king kai and the kais that came to visit and they too came while using one of his favorite moves "**instant transmission". **

After walking slowly to ensure that no one tries to sneak up on him he reached a person which seemed like a dead body with spiky black hair and a orange shirt with the symbol of "kami" and a blue undershirt. When Naruto tried to go closer to the body it started moving it's head revealing a man trying to get up. "Can I have a little help here" the man said without being able to open his eyes "Tell me who you are and why you're here first" Naruto said now a whole lot less cations knowing the person actually couldn't get up.

After using some more strength the man got up without any difficulty surprising Naruto causing him to remember his own second day on this planet it turned out that the Supreme Kai had done something to him to make sure he can walk on this planet with ease but the trick lasted for one day and Naruto had to go through the same things this guy had had to.

When the man opened his eyes he saw Naruto with a orange sweatshirt and blue track pants with the symbol of "kai" on the front of his shirt but it was pretty small and barely see able, the man than bowed in front of Naruto and said "O, great King Kai, the awesome martial artist I, Goku request you to teach me so that I may defeat the saiyans and save the planet Earth" this really caught Naruto's attention, this may be just the thing he needs to go back to Earth. Naruto was just about to say something when King Kai came out and after seeing thne man known as Goku he became so shocked that he dropped the bowl of ramen that he was carrying causing Naruto to run, King Kai was so happy seeing his student is coming to help his master but instead he picked up the bowl of ramen and started licking everything that didn't touch the floor.

Naruto was in the middle of his meal when someone teleported in, Naruto immediately knew who it was, Supreme Kai the only Kai still alive after that monster known as Majin Buu attacked, "Naruto, I doubt you know why I'm here" the Kai spoke and Naruto's reply was "I'm ready" and than after saying their goodbyes Naruto, along with the Kai teleported out.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found the warm sunlight welcome him by shining on his face everywhere he saw he only found the beautiful sight of nature and he could even see a small pond, Naruto couldn't control his excitement that he jumped on the warm bed made of grass which seemed to be made just for him, when he remembered that he was in the presence of one of the Supreme Kai's causing him to stand up immediately.

"Now that you're back in the real world let's go back to saving the world shall we?" That caused Naruto to put on a serious looking face "What are we up against?" "After about half a year from now two beings known as Saiyans will be landing on Earth in hope to finding 7 magical dragon balls which would grant any of their wishes and than they will rule the world if they get immortality" Naruto than asked " Than why don't you do something about it?" To which the Kai replied "we are not allowed to interfere in fights that do not reach our world, anyway now for half a year you can do anything you want I say you get in touch with the few people that might be atleast a little strong, now I bid you farewell" and with that he disappeared "Man, that guy talkes alot" moaned Naruto, anyway Naruto Uzumaki is back baby! And with that Naruto flew off happily.

_**Guys thanks alot for all the reviews I've decided that I'll continue writing this story**_

_**I've been thinking that I should pair Naruto with some one and what do you guys say should this story get mature? Because naruto is pretty old now but looks about 21 so please tell me your opinions as a review and also tell me what you thought of this the chapters will get longer after this one cuz of the fighting and interacting with other charecters.**_


	4. Chapter 5 Destined to mate

_**New friends...old memories**_

**Note Naruto will not be overpowered in this chapter cuz he trained with king kai, not supreme kai also this story is now changed to mature and this chapter has HUGE ADULT CONTENT pussy dick etc I warned u**

**This color means either flashback, note or kurama talking**

"What is this?" Naruto said with a sad voice as he looked at a ruined village that used to be the village hidden in the leaves, as he walked around he found many buildings that he recognized, the first building he came across was a broken down village, after much digging he found a sign which said "Ichiraku Ramen" with this a flash back came in Naruto's mind.

_**A small Naruto had come in the shop, beaten and bruised as if he had just came from the fight of his life and sat down on a chair "What's wrong?" A old and fat man in a apron asked "I got beat up...again" Naruto replied and started crying, saying "Why does everyone hate me" and put his head down when he felt something hot being placed on the table, when he looked up he saw a bowl of his favorite ramen "Wipe those tears of your face and eat up we don't want a baby as our future Hokage now do we?" Teuchi said with Ayame smiling down at him. Naruto than straight away wiped the tears off his face "Yeah" said Naruto and started slurping his ramen making both the chef and the waitress happy.**_

After walking around a bit more he found the broken Hokage tower apparently that, and the shop were the only things he could make out depressing Naruto even more he straight away broke the peak which was now on the floor, everything was scattered and the table was broken, before he could have another flash back he found the 5th Hokage's notes, Naruto remembered Lady Tsunade saying that she kept all that happens around her in those notes. The notes were filled with useless things intil he came upon a paper which seemed like it had been wet but still had the stain it told about how Naruto Uzumaki, the hero had died killing Madara but was then betrayed by his friend Sasuke Uchiha "lies..." Naruto managed to say and went on until he came to a sheet saying about how at the time of the 9th hokage everyone had ran away as a enemy nation was about to attack and they didn't have anyone to protect them as the nation was the strongest nation of that time.

After reading this Naruto couldn't control his anger and his eyes grew red and he was back to his only friend now the nine tailed fox kurama "I don't believe this, how could they abandon their village just like that, what happened to the will of fire? Naruto asked, in place where he was surrounded with a bright place with a red fox meditating **"What do you expect kit? All the tailed beasts had left the earth after the bijuu got defeated and I'm the only one who's come to life in centuries". **

"I'm all alone now.."

**"No you aren't you have me and remember what that kai said go and meet with new friends and maybe some hot babes" **

The last part made Naruto blush and he went back out of the cave where the village was now buried he went to the sky and started meditating to look for high power levels, the first 4 he found were higher than normal and Surprised Naruto but the one that really caught Naruto's attention was the fifth one that semmed like goku's but a whole lot lesser, thinking how he knew Goku and that might be a relative he went to look for that one. It surprised him that that power level was in a rocky and dangerous area "Such small chakra but such a dangerous place" Naruto thought to himself before he heard screaming, a girl screaming so keeping his responsibility first went to save the girl in danger. There he found a couple of thugs running after a girl with guns, the girl tripped and fell and, because of that the thugs almost caught up and readied their guns and one person also had a long rope, one of them were almost about to grab the girl but Naruto caught the man's hand and threw him into mid air but with enough strength that the man lands in water the others came running but all naruto had to do was use a burst of wind and all of them went flying and got knocked out when Naruto turned around he saw a man holding the girl hostage with a gun, all Naruto had to do was teleport in front of him and crush the gun, the man than ran away.

After the man ran away he finally managed to get a good look at the girl and man was she a sight! The milky skinned beauty with short, turquoise hair while wearing a blue, sleevless shirt which was exposing her beautiful, arms and white shorts which were exposing her sexy and slender legs, white shoes with red laces and blue socks. Naruto was looking at the woman with such amazement that it was impossible for her to miss it, and her wanting to repay the handsom stranger that had just saved her life she took out a capsule from her capsule bag and threw it on the ground so that it opened into a small house, the girl than said in a seductive voice "Count to 20 than come in" and than went in leaving Naruto standing outside, alone.

**What are you waiting for kit? I'm sure you're in for some hot sex.**

Really? But what about the person with ki like Goku?

**Oh come on sometimes it's ki for you sometimes it's chakra who cares it's not like the person's dying or something this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. **

Well, yeah I want to... ok I'll go in

And with that Naruto went in ready for anything and inside was something that caught Naruto off guard, the whole room was dark with candles giving light to only a bed that was in the middle of the room and on the bed was that same girl lying on the bed, all naked, looking at Naruto until she said "This is a no clothes zone. You want me you're going to have get naked big boy" this made Naruto to be very hard, and like hypnotized he took off all his clothes revealing a tail behind him "oohh a saiyan, this is going to be fun" Naruto than climbed on the bed and the engaged in a deep kiss, after breaking that kiss the kissed again only this time Naruto started squeezing the girl's ass making her moan inside his mouth which he liked. After the lips Naruto went to her neck and slowly kissed it making the girl moan again after that Naruto started sucking her nipples, and than while slowly squeezing her boobs he started licking and sucking her pussy, when he was done the girl slowly pushed Naruto back and started giving him a blowjob "I'm gonna cum" Naruto said "Let me have it" replied the girl and Naruto than let it rip covering outside and inside her mouth with his juice, after that Naruto opened the girls legs and put his dick inside her pussy making her have a organism "OH GOD YES ITS SO HARD I LOVE IT!" Was what the girl screamed before passing out on Naruto who fell asleep while the girl was on him.

The next Naruto woke up he felt a weight on his chest when he checked he saw the naked beauty from last night, he woke her up and asked "what's your name anyway?" The girl, half awake and half asleep said "Bulma Briefs" "ok than Bulma Briefs thanks for the wonderful time but I'm going to have to go" Naruto said and Bulma woke up, toke a note book and pen, wrote something on it, gave it to Naruto and gave him a deep kiss which Naruto returned. Bulma than wore her clothes and made the house back into a capsule "That paper has my address if you ever want to have more fun just come" Bulma said and with that Naruto flew away.

Wow kurama my first time having sex and that even with someone like her

**I knew you had it in you kit, and remember I felt it too oh god, it felt good plus it was a good way to carry on your legacy**

Say what?

**You are destined to mate with many women and carry on the Uzumaki name, The Sage of the Six Paths himself told me**

Well, if that means more babes I'm up for it.

After reaching where the power level like Goku was he found a kid running from a hungry looking dinosaur, the dinosaur was just about to have his meal when Naruto threw a blue ball which killed the creature on impact causing the little kid to get so freaked that he passed out so Naruto had to carry him to a nearby camp. When the kid woke up he saw Naruto roasting dinosaur meat "So you're finally awake" Naruto said without turning around , the little kid stood up and walked towards Naruto "You must be hungry sit and have something" Naruto said and the little kid started eating "what's your name?" Naruto asked "Gohan"the kid said with his mouth full "You're strong, will you help us fight the saiyans?"

"So you're going to fight the saiyans too? Hmmm I guess I'll train you to fight the saiyans, your ki is like someone else I know named goku, all pure." Naruto said "You know my dad? My mom said I shouldn't talk to strangers that my mom or dad don't know but my dad knows you, if you would train me I would be eternally grateful." Replied gohan finishing another piece of meat "You really are hungry aren't you? *Naruto chuckles* You remind me of when I was small I will train you but for how long you decide" "half a year is when mr Piccolo, will start training me" replied Gohan "Ok than it's done half a year, than there's no time to waste lets go" After saying that Naruto woke up *grrrrrrrrr* "What was that?" Asked gohan, scared "My stomach, guess I'm still hungry. The training can wait till I'm done eating" and Gohan and Naruto started laughing. "But mister you didn't tell me what you're name is" Gohan asked the reply? You know "NARUTO UZUMAKI BELIEVE IT!

**Sorry if this chapter was boring and small the other one is going to be a whole lot better too much sex? Tell me if I should lower it in the other chapters if anything to improve my story than please leave a review about it.**


	5. Chapter 6 Goku's back

**Note this story has major adult content**

Saiyans

"How did you get this strong?" A long, green alien with long ears and a white robe and helmet type thing covering his head was fighting Gohan Piccolo went in for a punch but Gohan teleported behind him to give him a two handed smash which hit, Piccolo than got up and stretched his arms to grab gohan by the neck and smash him on the floor leaving Gohan on the floor beaten and bruised and Piccolo panting like hell. "Answer me there's no way you can get this strong to almost match me in just half a year" Piccolo asked the poor beat up kid who didn't reply, "Fine have it your way, we're getting a 5 minutes break than we start again the saiyans arrive tomorrow." and piccolo flew on top of a mountain to meditate.

It was the day the Saiyans would arrive and Naruto was the first to reach the sight where the Supreme Kai had told him. After what seemed like hours of waiting Naruto finally sensed two extremely strong power levels heading his way from space "I don't believe that energy. One is ok but the other one far surpasses mine, maybe if everyone comes we can beat them. Hurry Goku" Naruto thought to himself. BOOM!

Two heavy object that seamed like fireballs landed right below Naruto and made a small crater, a whole lot of people crowded around the objects "fools" Naruto wispered to himself both of the white pods opened to reveal the saiyans. The first one was like a giant, bald and wore a yellow and black battle armor. The other was tiny compared to the first one with brownish black spiky hair and a blue and white armor Naruto couldn't hehear what they were saying but Naruto understood my the menacing grin on the bald man's face that he was about to find out.

All the bald man had to do was put two of his fingers up and BOOM! The whole city got destroyed, Naruto managed to evade it just in the nick if time as it had caught him by surprise, Naruto than landed on the wasteland the city had become and in that exact time more people came 2 people he recognized Gohan and Piccolo the rest were different one was bald with 3 eyes, the other was also bald but a whole lot shorter, wearing the same clothes as Goku, one had long, wild hair and was also wearing the same clothes as Goku and the short one and the fourth and last one looked a whole lot like a mime. The fight had begun.

"So you guys are Earth's little shining light of hope?" The short saiyan asked while giving a little smirk "Yeah, and we're going to beat you" Gohan almost shouted, the spiky haired saiyan saw a glimpse of Naruto's tail coming out from the hole in his pants "So we have a saiyan here do we? My guess is you're another saiyan who managed to get away and like that worthless Kakarot settled down here" this sentence made the others step back a bit "Say, I have been thinking who you are" the little bald man known as Krillin said with a little cowardness (Is that a word?) In his voice. The sentence also made Naruto stagger a bit could he be a saiyan? A monster just like him? Well when he died he did get a tail but who knows? "I'm a friend, here to help" Naruto finally said "I know and trust him, he's a friend of dad" Gohan said to assure them that Naruto wasn't lying "If Goku trusts him so do I" the long three-eyes man said and everyone except of Piccolo agreed.

"Enough chitchat" the long bald saiyan said growing impatiant "Calm down Nappa don't forget our main objective, the dragonballs and these people especially the namekian can help us" the spiky haired saiyan known as Vegeta (as you all know) said calmly "Let's play a game, there are 7 of you but I have 6 fighters to fight you so one of you are going to be lucky enough to fight Nappa here directly" The last part making Nappa smirk " So who wants to be the lucky contestant?" Nappa asked like he challenged them "Me" Naruto came forward "Ok so the rest of you get the slow death prepare your first fighter" Vegeta told them before taking out a bag filled with seeds and planted them, after some moments six little green monstrous aliens came out of the ground but only one came forward prepared to fight. Tien came up first to fight the green monster known as a saibaman when the fight started the monster started attacking tien while Tien was dodging easily, finding a opening Tien punched the monster on the stomach making it stagger, tien than engaged in a series of punches, the last punch making the green monster go flying right in front of Vegeta "useless" he said before blasting him wigh no emotions making the Z fighters feel a chill down their spine but not more than the other saibamen who knew what awaited them if they failed.

The second saibaman came out to fight Krillin was going to fight but Yamcha stopped him and said "Krillin, let me take care of this you already have been brought back by the dragon balls, anyways I could take care of all of them myself" and he went towards the battlefield to fight when the fight started the saibaman straight away did the same thing as the previous one and started attacking Yamcha with his claws, who was evading all of his attacks finding a way to run he backed away but the saibaman threw acid from it's mouth which he evaded just barely the saibaman than came towards Yamcha again but he managed to get behind it by the help of his speed and put his hands towards the other until a bright blue ball came and Yamcha quickly shouted ka-me-ha-me-ha and a blue wave of energy came towards the alien who didn't know what hit him and he fell on the ground with a thud. Yamcha thinking he won landed right in front of the fallen alien, turning his back on it he started cheering for himself not knowing that the fight hadn't finished and the alien got up and jumped on Yamcha who only had enough time to turn around "NO!" Naruto shouted as he senced the increase in the creature's energy and rushed to stop it but was stopped by a hard kick on the face from Nappa "I won't let you stop the fun, wait for your turn" and the creature than lit up and blew up before anyone else had time to react leaving Yamcha's dead body on the ground.

Everyone was shocked after seeing their friend die right in front of their eyes and they couldn't do anything but the two people who were most shocked were Naruto, knowing that he could have sopped this if he was more careful, and Krillin who thought it was because of him his friend died, it was supposed to be him who was to fight him, if only he would've listened to himself and not coward, just this once. This made Krillin mad as hell and he went in to fight all of the saibamen by himself, he rushed towards all of them and punched one on the stomach than kicked another on the face than punched one one the face, one of the saibaman threw acid but the warrior evaded it and started his own move, he put his hand in the air and a yellow disk came up, he threw it on one and it cut right threw the alien, almost immediately another disk came up, than another he threw one and another came up this carried on for three turns until none of them were alive, leaving Krillin panting on the ground still angry that his friend had died and it was all his fault.

Now that the saibamen were out of the way it was time for Naruto vs Nappa but before the fight Vegeta asked Naruto "listen up I have a feeling you'll regect this offer but I'll ask anyways do you want to join us? You may have already figured out that you can't stop us so why not join us and have your part in ruling the world?" "You might be much stronger than us but looking at these people, they will give up their life before joining someone like you, who destroy planets for your pleasure I will rather die with good men than live a worthless life with someone like you." Vegeta than gave Naruto the *too long* glare and said "very well, I heard the small runt saying that someone named Goku is going to come, and my guess is that this Goku or whatever is the one who's actually named kakarot. Maybe he'll have a different opinion, and since that other kid over there called him *dad* he should be his son and if kakarot refuses to join us...we can persuade him to do so" Naruto than thought to himself "And he though I took it too far"

"I don't think so" Tien said before firing a triangular beam straight at Nappa who got a little distracted but managed to evade it and teleport in front of tien "lets make sure you never do that again now shall we?" And Nappa grabbed Tien's right arm and ripped it right out making Tien scream in agony and fall on the ground in pain, Naruto than said "Can you guys handle yourself for five minutes? I can go get Goku but it might take some time" "GO" Piccolo shouted and Naruto nodded and put two of his fingers trying to find Goku's energy totally unaware that Chiatzu had climbed on top of Nappa and had just exploded but nothing happened to the giant Naruto than teleported on the beginning of snake way "Goku's moving too fast to track" Naruto thought to himself befor running towards the middle of snake way in hopes to atleast make it there in half the time.

When Naruto finally reached Goku, Goku ran by Naruto but than came back still running in place "Naruto can you teleport me to Korin's tower?"

"Where's that?"

"Below Kami's tower, you know the longest building on the planet? "

And Naruto, along with Goku teleported to Korrin's tower to get senzu beans and they flew down Goku asked "Why did you teleport to me and not beat the weak person you told me?" To which Naruto replied "Because if I would've beaten the bald man than the spiky haired one who was much stronger would've killed everyone because he has no mercy, he even killed his own comrad. Sorry I couldn't teleport us again because this uses too much energy" and with this they flew like a rocket in hopes that their friends were still alive.

When they returned to the battlefield they saw that out of the 6 people that had came to defend earth only 2 of them were still alive "Tien, Chiatzu, Yamcha and even Piccolo, thank you" Goku said to their fallen comrades before giving Gohan and Krillin a senzu bean each "Goku, you're here!" The bald friend said "Dad! Mr piccolo died saving me...it was all my fault" Gohan said to his father Goku than looked at Piccolo "I knew you changed, thank you for everything" "Oh boo hoo how emotional if you don't remember blondy it's our turn to fight" Nappa interrupted "But before that kakarot, I have a offer for you to rule the world, will you joon us? Remember this is our final offer or else I will destroy this entire worthless planet and everyone in it, starting with your son." "I already regected the offer when Raditz asked me, you really want me to regect it again?" "I expected that, oh well Nappa finish this off starting with thet other saiyan" vegeta said and Nappa replied "With pleasure" and Naruto and Nappa prepared to fight.

When the fight started Nappa was the first to attack, he was attacking with full speed making it hard for Naruto to keep up, finding an opening Naruto managed to punch Nappa on the stomach making him cough out blood, than Naruto started hitting Nappa with a series of punches and finished it off with a rasengan making him fall in front of Vegeta "Vegeta help me" the bald saiyan said to his comrade "you're worthless" Vegeta said before throwing Nappa in the sky and blasting him into oblivion while the last words that Nappa shouted were "Vegetaaaa" the way Vegeta killed his partner who they were all having trouble with, he killed so easily.

"Well it seems that thanks to my stupid partner, I now have to get my hands dirty" Vegeta said to break the silence "Anyways, now that it's my turn you all can come if you want, I don't really have the time to fight you one by one" "Krillin and Gohan, I need you two to fly away from here, go to master Roshi's house and stay there" Goku said "But...okay but be careful, Dad and you too Mr Naruto" the young demi-saiyan said before flying off with his bald friend "Naruto, if you want you can go with them" Goku said knowing the answer "No way I'm going to let you have all the fun" and the two warriors prepared to fight for the earth.

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I'm saying this again Naruto will not be overpowered, and the way those 3 fighters died, well it was the same as in the anime anything you wanna say to make this story better just review, I have chosen some of the people who Naruto will be mating with if any of you wanna add someone else just tell. Im not sure if anyone from Naruto's time will appear but someone might anyway please review. So far the people Naruto will be mating is Bulma who he already did but might do again ;), android 18 and the thirds a surprise again comment who you want Naruto to mate with Peace Out.**


	6. Chapter 7 Vegeta

**This story has MAJOR ADULT CONTENT if i write Naruto P.O.V than the story is going to be from Naruto's eyes, if I write Goku P.O.V than it's gonna be from Goku's eyes and so on. also no Yajarobie in this story**

Vegeta

In the middle of a huge ocean there is a small island with a small, pink, two story house, inside there is a old, bald man wearing a beach shirt, and a small pig wearing clothes and a girl who is recognized as Bulma Briefs who for some reason had a very extended belly. They were all looking at a small T.V rather sad, the saddest was the small creature known as Puar "Good think I broke up with Yamcha right after I met... him" Bulma thought looking at Puar but after thinking about the night she had with...him, made her slightly wet when, on the T.V, the cameraman finally managed to get close enough (after Nappa destroyed everything when they were waiting for Goku), to watch the fight between Naruto and Goku vs the evil saiyan Vegeta "Hey, that's Goku he's finally here, but who's the blond person next to him?" The old man known as Master Roshi shouted to get everyone's attention, after hearing this Bulma ran to the T.V to see who it is just to find out that it's no other than the man she spent that wonderful night with she just couldn't stop herself from shouting "IT'S HIM!" Shaking the entire island.

**Naruto P.O.V**

While the fight started Goku was the first to charge towards Vegeta with a punch but was double kicked on the guts by Vegeta and was sent flying I than tried to attack Vegeta with Rasengan but Vegeta teleported behind me and hit me with a Purple Energy wave that sent me flying that hard that I went underwater, I was too deep and couldn't breathe, I started swimming upwards as fast as I could but I was never good at swimming, when I finally got out, I was striving for air and coughing my lungs out. Because of the lack of air I blacked out and missed most of the fight, when I finally got up I couldn't believe my eyes, there was a giant Gorilla or something wearing the same armor as that saiyan was, then I heard a scream and when I saw the monkey's hand he had Goku, and the monkey was crushing Goku making him scream on the top of his lungs, this made me so damn angry I wanted to kick his monkey ass right here, right now but I knew I'm gonna need kurama's help need for this so I transformed into a giant, red, 9 tailed fox or as I like to call kyuubi mode.

**Back to narrative mode...**

When Goku finally managed to open his eyes he saw Naruto in his "Fox mode" as he called at and started attacking Vegeta with his claws, Vegeta dropped Goku as the ape was caught by surprise, when Goku was falling he was ready for the impact but was caught by no other than Krillin and right behind him Gohan "I think the monkey's Vegeta but who's the fox?" Krillin asked Goku, still running to get to a safe spot "N-Naruto" Goku managed to say shocking both the fighters.

Back to the fight the fox was still trying to attack the giant monkey but the monkey had managed to catch on to Naruto and started blocking almost all of the attacks until Naruto backed away and fired a huge chakra ball at Vegete which he countered with a galick gun, the chakra ball got distinguished but the purple ray kept on going so Naruto had to keep on throwing chakra balls which managed to keep this going.

**What are you doing kit? Do you want to drain all of your chakra?**

I'm doing this to buy time for Goku and the others

**But you do know that you're going to be unconscious for some time if you do this**

Yes, but for some reason I trust them

Naruto kept on firing Red Chakra Balls until out of nowhere Vegeta screamed so loud, enough to rip someone's eardrums, out of the last amount of energy that Naruto had left he managed to see a yellow disk and he traced it back to krillin who was standing there with his arm out, it seemed like he was the one who threw it, with hope he began recharging chakra and turned back to his own self,when Vegeta recovered from the shock that his tail had been cut off, except of sorrow rage came in, he looked at krillin, whho was standing there, scared, as though he had just seen a ghost, Vegeta started rushing towards krillin and punched him right on the face, which made him fall on the ground, he was going to finish it when Gohan started rushing in and tried to hit Vegeta with a series of punches which Vegeta either blocked or dodged and countered with a hard smash to the stomach, while the fight was going on Krillin was attempting to crawl towards Goku with the energy he barely had, he didn't want to waste it by standing up, "Goku, do you have any bright ideas?" The bald man said to his best friend "as a matter of fact...I do, I used all this time to make a small spirit bomb, no time to explain hurry up and give me your hand" Goku said and Krillin did as he was told, Goku than put his hand on Krillin's hand and he was charged with energy "WOW, I feel great" Krillin said "O.K now channel this energy to your hand to make a ball and throw it at Vegeta"Goku said "Ok I'll try but I'm not sure if I can do it" Krillin than channeled all his energy to his hand, it took great difficulty but he was finally able to do it "I did it" Krillin shouted happily "ok now ill try to throw it" and krillin started waiting for the right moment to throw it.

When Krillin was trying to throw the ball of energy Vegeta finally knocked Gohan down and started going towards Krillin, "I can't get a clear shot" krillin said angrily, Vegeta saw that there was something shining in Krillin's hand "A last resort eh?" Vegeta said out loud , he was about to rush towards Krillin when he was hit by a hard punch on the face, it was Naruto, panting heavily "I got no chakra, but I sure as hell can still pack a punch" Naruto said breathing as hard as hard hell, after hearing this, the beat up Vegeta went to punch Naruto and Naruto also rushed to punch Vegeta, the both were exchanging heavy blows while Krillin was still waiting for a chance to hit Vegeta, Naruto than did a leg sweep making Vegeta fall on the ground hard, Naruto was than about to punch Vegeta when he was on the ground when Vegeta fired a small ki blast which was the last of his energy , Vegeta had a whole lot of durability left but barely any energy, Vegeta barely got up facing his back on krillin, krillin than found a chance and he threw the small spirit ball, Vegeta turned around and saw a blue energy coming towards him, he had no chance to act, all he could do was press a button which was on his remote ,the ball than hit him making him flying on the air, towards the sun, but on the way he finally managed to get away from the ball when he did he was in space and couldn't breath, but just in the nick of time his space pod came to put him in and he flew away.

Back in Earth, the only people still conscious were Goku, who was lying on the ground, not able to move and Krillin who actually had some energy left to stand up, when he saw a ship coming towards him, he immediately knew that it was his friends, so he happily started waving his arms, when the ship landed the first to get out was Bulma, who had some troubles because of her extended belly, the first person she went towards was Naruto "It is him" she said excitedly this time was of mourning, Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzu and yes, even Piccolo had given their lives saving the planet while on the ship Krillin and Goku informed the others about the dragon balls in Namek "What about this new guy? Who will take him to their house until he recovers? We don't have to take him to the hospital as his wounds are going to heal themselves, also we don't know him but we owe our lives to him" Master Roshi said to everyone "I'll take him to my house" Bulma said/shouted almost suddenly surprising everyone.

**Naruto P.O.V **

When I woke up everything was dim, I felt as though I had not woken or moven at all, when I managed to move I found out that I was naked, I started looking everywhere when finally, a door opened revealing a figure that walked up to me, when it came in the light I couldn't believe myself, it was Bulma, the women who had stolen my virginity and she was naked but for some reason she had gotten fatter than last time "Don't look at my stomach like that, you're the one who did this to me, and this goes to say you should had worn protection" Bulma said, after saying this, she climbed on the bed and started kissing me which I returned and started squeezing her ass again, for some reason I was in love with it and just couldn't get enough of it, after stopping the first kiss we engaged in a second kiss, but this time I put my arms around her waist in a protective form and started massaging her thighs making her feel so good, I than put my hand on her stomach, "I think I should be careful" I said and Bulma nodded and started tugging on my hair, I couldn't help but let a giggle get out of my mouth, she started tugging my nair harder indicating that I can continue a little more, and I kissed her again, this time making my tongue wrap around hers, it was so soft, she than started biting my lips slightly and I mobed down to her neck and started kissing it, first a moan of saddness came up than a moan of happiness when I started sucking it, I than moved to her breasts, and started massaging her making her moan again, everytime I heard that moan, I couldnt help but feel even more horny, I than started slowly kissing her nipples making her moan, once again and than I felt her nipples getting so damn hard, I just had to taste them, and I started sucking her nipples making her moan with pleasure, after that I stopped and said "that's enough, I dont want to risk anything happening to our baby" I said with a foxy grin.

After we both wore our clothes, Bulma took me to see her parents, her mother was a blonde with a greenish shirt and was looking very happy for some reason, the father was a old man wearing a lab coat and he had a cat on his shoulders for some reason "mom, dad, this is... him" Bulma said the first one to talk was her mom who said "oohhh, he's handsome, so when are you getting married?" To which I replied with "long story" and his dad just looked at me, nodded and started petting his cat. I than went back to Bulma's room where I told her my story and all about my "legacy" and about how im destined to mate, for some reason she believed me and kissed me before going to sleep, the only thing I heard before drowsing off was kurama saying something about if I tell any girl about mu legacy she'll believe but I didn't pay much heed and drowsed off.

**And there you have it, another chapter of the story, and remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 8 On Namek

**Thnx for the reviews, **

As Naruto was standing outside the door, he couldn't help but worry for Bulma and the baby that he was just about to have, it had been only 2 weeks since Naruto had found out about his baby, Gohan and Krillin had already gone on their way to Namek to revive their fallen friends and Naruto had promised that he will come to them using the instant transmission technique some days after the baby would have been born, after what seemed like many hours of waiting, a nurse finally came out with a happy face, along with Naruto mr and mrs Brief, Chi-Chi, Ox King, and Master Roshi also came running to listen to what the nurse had to say "Congratualation, it's a healthy baby boy, but for some reason, he has a tail" the freaked out nurse than ran away, the gang than went inside and saw a beautiful sight, it was the same teal haired beauty holding a gift of life that had just entered this world, Naruto was the first to hold it, than after much complaining from the others he let the others have a turn and gave Bulma a deep kiss of happiness "We could now complete it" Naruto said with a wink, making her look forward to it, Chi-Chi heard what he said and even understood, making her excited.

When the baby came to his mother's house, he was sleeping, Naruto put him in his new bed which was in his own room, the baby's and Bulma's room were side by side and in the between there was a door, so that if there's a emergency Bulma could come running, for two weeks Naruto slept in Bulma's house until he had fully recovered, and had made his own house or more like a mansion by the help of his clones and of course, the Briefs. The mansion had many rooms which were absalutely giant, Bulma and the baby had moved into that house but, kept the room in the briefs house the same just in case she was feeling home sick or Naruto had to go out, of course there were seperate rooms just in case Naruto was...horny. One day when Naruto and Bulma were laying on the bed just after a make out session Naruto asked out of the blues "Don't you think it's time we name the baby?" Bulma nodded and the two started thinking, after many nos and nahs Naruto finally said"I got it, how 'bout my dad's name, Minato? Minato Uzumaki, how about it?" And Bulma loved the name, the two than went to see Minato and he was already punching the air slowly Naruto and Bulma chuckled "our little Minato's gonna be a fighter" Bulma said and Naruto and Bulma kissed again, this time it was a proud one.

Some days after naming Minato, Naruto was getting ready to go to Namek, by using instant transmission, he had been saving his ki for it,when he went to say goodbye to the others, he went to the hospital to find Chi-Chi standing beside a Goku who hadn't fully recovered "Are you going already?, don't worry when I fully recover I'm going to come in Bulma's dad's ship" Goku said before feeling drowsy and going back to sleep "Naruto, I have a favor can you take me to my house? Scince no one's there to pick me up I thought you can, I would've gone in dad's car but he had to visit another kingdom." Chi-Chi said to Naruto "Sure, as long as you don't mind having to climb on me while I fly you there" and Chi-Chi nodded and held on to Naruto's neck before he flew away on Route to the son residency.

**Naruto p.o.v**

The house was very far and would take some time to reach, on the way when I had to go down to avoid being hit by a airplane Chi-Chi accidentally let go of my neck and started falling upside down, I had no time to catch her bridal style so I caught by hold of her legs while she was upside down and to my pleasure, she was wearing no panties, exposing everything, and she was so wet, I put her down on a sack of leaves, I didn't see anyone and couldn't sence anyone for 5 miles, so I thought it safe for her to rest now or while flying it could be dangerous, she was still recovering from the shock that she had almost died and I assumed even from the shock that I had seen her "private parts" right now I was getting really horny, and knowing that she's even wet, made me even more horny, I started staring at her breast, while she was sitting and she noticed it and I turned away, what she did next surprised me she started taking her clothes of leaving me speachless and with my mouth open "like what you see?" Chi-Chi said seductively all I could do was nod, she was standing in front of me, naked what did you expect? She was so damn sexy and when she untied her hair it made me even more horny, she looked at my manhood and started walking towards me "I see a powerpole expanding" she said but I didn't get it before she pulled down my track pants and my shorts all in one go, my manhood than struck her in the face because she was too close, I finally recovered from the shock and took out all the other clothes I had on and soon we were both standing butt-naked, she than pushed me on the hay of leaves and on purpose, I fell she than started kissing me straight on my lips, for a woman she could really hold her breath, after many minutes we broke the kiss to breathe, after that Chi-Chi said "Be careful, I don't want you to make me pregnant just like you did to Bulma" before I could ask why she was cheating on her husband she started kissing me again while putting her hand on my chest and slowly go around it in circles, it felt so damn good, I than started kissing her neck slowly making her moan slowly, she than pulled my hair hard indicating that I go faster, I than started rapidly kissing her neck everywhere making her moan, I than started sucking her neck hard, when I hear her loud moan I move to another place on the neck making her moan in diffrent ways like it was music to my ears, I than, moved down to her breast, I held it and started going round and round rotating around her boobs while slowly pressing it making her moan again, I felt her nipples getting hard and I started moving them making her moan alot, she than pushed me down to her pussy and I had no choice but to start licking it making her moan like hell, I was licking everywhere around her pussy, "OH NARUTO" she whispered seductively making me horny, I than started sucking her clint slowly making her scream NARUTO, she than felt my hard manhood and she put it between her boobs and started moving them giving me a boob job, before we could continue we heard noises somewhere near, so we grabbed our clothes and I had no choice but to teleport us to Chi-Chi's house, there we wore our clothes and and Chi-Chi said "don't you dare tell this to anyone" and than after kissing her goodbye I teleported to Namek, I was than totally drained of energy.

**Why didn't you make her pregnant kit?**

Cuz, she already has a family, a happy one and I didn't want to be the cause of them breaking up

**Back to narrative mode**

Naruto was sitting on the ground when he felt two strong energies in the same place he followed them to a cave where Gohan and Krillin were resting and with them was a small little green kid Gohan than saw Naruto and shouted "Naruto, you're here!" Grabbing the attention of both Krillin and the little green kid, Krillin seemed real happy but the little kid seemed really scared until Krillin said "Oh, Naruto this is Dende and Dende remember the two real strong guys that were going to come to help us? He's one of them" making the little kid now identified as Dende real happy, Naruto could recognize that face anywhere, that was the face of hope "Naruto, look we already have 2 dragonballs, and we know which people have the rest" Krillin said to which Naruto replied "I'm guessing one of 'em is Vegeta, I sensed his energy, it had gotten a whole lot stronger, and I also sensed a whole lot other energies but the one that really caught my attention was really strong" "you guessed it, Vegeta has one dragonball and that strong energy guy you were talking about is called frieza, he's the leader of almost all and if not all the strong energies that you find and he has 4 dragonballs" Gohan replied sounding a bit worried, when they started hearing noises outside and rushed out just for a huge surprise.

There, standing were Vegeta and a bluish skinned alien with greenish hair "Who's the rainbow man?" Naruto said grabbing everyones attention especially Vegeta and the alien who was known as Zarbon, Vegeta chuckled on the comment made by his enemy and Zarbon? Well he just got super pissed off "What? How dare yo-" when Zarbon was interrupted by a strong punch to the face by Vegeta, who didn't stop there but he kept on punching and kicking him until he finally punched him to the ground leaving him bleeding and bruised "I don't believe that you caught me by surprise, I shouldn't have had helped you, but now this ends I will kill you than I will kill these people than Lord Frieza will rule, Dodoria told you that Lord Frieza can transform, but did he tell you that I can too?" He said the last part in a very challenging tone leaving Vegeta with the "you're bluffing" face, Zarbon than started powering up leaving Vegeta astonished "why doesn't he attack now?" Naruto said, "watch" Krillin replied, he picked up a huge rock and threw it at Zarbon, as soon as the stone got close enough electricity came out and the rock was destroyed. Leaving Naruto just saying "oh" while putting both of his hands behind his head and giving his foxy grin. Zarbon had finished transforming and boy did it leave a shocked look on everyone's face "I liked him better before" the blonde ninja said "After Vegeta I'm coming after you" the new ugly Zarbon said with a heavy tone and he attacked the still shocked Vegeta who recovered right after a huge punch in the jaws.

Vegeta and Zarbon were having a fierce fight both were punching each other but Vegeta was slowly getting outclassed until he fell on the ground, he barely stood up and prepared a purple energy ball, Zarbon saw it and said "oh please" and started rushing towards Vegeta and was almost about to punch him when Vegeta slowly held Zarbon's armor and went behind him and blasted his ribs with the purple ball that he was charging and it was just enough to finish him off, he slowly stood up and faced Naruto prepared to fight when he saw something going up to the air no one understood it except Vegeta "no, not the Ginyu Force" he than turned back to face Naruto and said "listen up, what you just saw there was a distress call sent by none other than Frieza himself, the only mercenaries I could think of for Frieza are the Ginyu Force and they will wipe us all out" "so what? We could take 'em on" Krillin said happily pissing Vegeta off, "Now listen here midget, if im scared of them do you think it's for nothing, they'll take me out cuz I stole their dragonballs but they won't spare you either, remember you destroyed their scouters which set them back a lot, the only way to survive is to wish that I become immortal" to which Krillin replied "No way we'll wish for you to be immortal, we wish for Gohan to be immortal" to which Vegeta, after a lot of thinking finally noded and said "fine but we have to hurry up and get all the dragonballs" to which everyone replied and they flew away after grabbing the two dragonballs that were in the cave "oh, wait Dende you have to go to the grand elders place as quick as possible" to which Dende nodded "I'll go with him, I feel uncomfortable around Vegeta also with the story you told me this Grand Elder guy can help me boost my power, I already got a whole lot stronger than last time" the last part scared Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan nodded and they flew in two groups, on the way Dende asked "Thank you very much for trying to help us sir, what will your good name be" you know the reply "Naruto Uzumaki"

**And there you have it another chapter I fulfilled MarTinez9's request of Naruto and Chichi having a secret fling, did everyone like this chapter? Leave a review I love em also remember I changed the story alot so no complains please**


	8. Chapter 9 Super Saiyan

**This story has major adult content. I have to say I was dissapointed that I only got 2 reviews for the previous chapter**

As Naruto was flying to the grand elders place a conversation started when Naruto asked "so, how long till we reach this place?" to which Dende replied "about 2 hours, but I'm still worried about the others, I hope nothing happens" to which Naruto nodded and they both flew faster with a burst of speed. After a long time Naruto thought to himself "_this is bad, I feel those threes energy going down like a boulder"_

After finally reaching the grand Elders place, they were greated by a tall and sturdy looking Namekian who said "Welcome, the Grand Elder was expecting you" and after smiling at Dende he went inside the round house in a tall mountain type island, inside was a small area and at the end of the room there was a giant chair with a giant and old Namekian who's eyes were closed but, like he sensed their energy e spoke out of nowhere "Ah, I knew you would come to me to get your powers boosted Naruto right? Come here" without questioning, he did as he was told and the old Namekian put his hand on Naruto's head and spoke "I see you have a interesting destiny, and you know about it as well" this made Naruto smirk, thinking about Bulma on the bed which made the old Namekian give a smirk which no one noticed, his hand than started shining on Naruto's head surprising him, after what seemed like an eternity but were only minutes the Grand Elder removed his hand from his head and instantly it stopped shining Naruto than started looking at himself with amazement and said "Wow I feel amazing, thanks" and he flew off back to the warriors who were fighting for their lives.

After a couple of hours Naruto finally reached the battle field just to find everyone in a beaten up shape especially Goku who was barely on his knees "What did I miss" Naruto said making Vegeta give him a stern look before saying "I have a medication chamber where Kakarot can heal and I also have armor for you three we need to be ready as Frieza will come any time now" and he pressed a button making the door of a ship open and everyone followed in. In the ship they put Goku in a tube like cylinder filled with water and gave him a mask for breathing, after that the trio were given saiyan armors, Krillin got a yellow and black one, Gohan got a blue and white one and Naruto picked out a one with orange lines and the rest yellow but he wore black shorts just in case "O.K then I'm taking a nap" and with that Vegeta went to take a nap after some time Dende apeared "Now?" He aske and Gohan nodded confusing Naruto but he thought it will be better to remain quite for the time being, the trio than started collecting the dragon balls while being as quite as possible, not waking Vegeta Naruto than understood what they were doing.

"Ok now that we got the dragon balls in a distance from Vegeta, Dende hurry up and call the dragon, you remember the wishes right?" Krillin said and Dende replied with "yes" he than said something in namekian and the balls started glowing and the sky started darkening until it was pitch black and a giant and muscular dragon came out and said "Those who have gathered the seven dragon balls state your wishes and they shall be granted remember I can grant any three" Krillin than said "Wow the dragon from Namek is a whole lot more generous than the one on Earth" Dende than said his wish in Namekian to which the dragon replied "It is beyond my power to bring multiple people to life at once" disappointing everyone, Piccolo than told Gohan thanks to King Kai to revive him so that Kami and the dragonballs come back so thay they can bring everyone back, Dende made the wish and it was granted but Picollo wasn't in front of them, the second wish was than used on nringing Picollo on Namek but than again because of a error Picollo came to Namek but not in front of them, and before they could make the third wish the dragonballs turned to stone and as on que Vegeta apeared with a pissed off face and before Vegeta could do anything someone else also apeared who surprised everyone but Naruto...Frieza was there

**Naruto P.O.V**

Well, Frieza's here and to tell the truth I'm not really sure if it's a he or a she after some boring dialogs from Vegeta and Frieza they finally started fighting, Vegeta seemed as though he had the upper hand but he revealed a shock to us and transformed, it was going to attack Krillin but I couldn't let him so I stopped Frieza by holding his horns "Aren't you a quick monkey" Frieza said before he tried to kick me, I had to let go of his horns and I started hitting him with a series of punches he was barely dodging them until I finally managed to punch his face once and kicked him on the stomach making him go flying, I than teleported where he was flying and gave him another kick aiming on the ground so that he went towards the ground backwards but I didn't stop there before he could fall on the ground I teleported where he was about to fall and put my knee out and Frieza came hard on the tip of my ankle and screamed in pain, Frieza than aimed his hand on me and before I could react fired a purple ray of energy which hit me right on the face and I fell backwards, I was expecting Frieza to take this as a opportunity and continue his attack but instead was just standing there before he said "I wasn't expecting you to be this strong, I must give you credit you are stronger than you look now prepare for my next transformation" after Frieza said that I saw that everyone was surprised especially Vegeta. Frieza than started transforming and I could instantly sense his energy, I was about to attack but I remembered the lesson Krillin taught me that day and I just stood there hungry for ramen, I knew this was gonna take some time so I just started remembering about Konoha but in the middle I sensed that Frieza's power had stopped rising, so I snapped out of my thinking and faced the enemy at hand Frieza at first had two large horns and I was starting to think that maybe it is a he but with this transformation and especially the voice I doubt it.

"I won't kill the only person who's even a little fun to fight with" and Frieza faced Vegeta and punched him straight on the face making him flying and than fired a purple energy ray, after the attack Vegeta was barely conscious Piccolo than came in and stepped down on the floor, Piccolo instantly took of his training weights, Frieza than said "So another Namekian scum left? No worries there soon will be none" to which Picollo replied "Frieza, I speak for all the Namekians and in their name I will finish you" and he charged towards Frieza well, I thought that Picollo is quick but Frieza is quicker Picollo was proved no match for Frieza as whenever Picollo tried to land a single punch Frieza would just teleport behind him, it seemed as he was playing with him until me, Gohan and Krillin prepared to fight the next time Frieza teleported I managed to land a punch, than I continued with a barrage of punches than used one more punch to make him flying although I thought he wasn't feeling much Gohan than kicked Frieza which sent him flying to Krillin but before Krillin could kick him to someone else Frieza landed his kick which was much faster and stronger due to me and Gohan giving him extra speed Krillin than landed in a small island Gohan, filled with rage attacked frieza with punches and kickes than sent him flying down with a kick and kept on throwing purple energy blasts. During the time we spent seeing if Frieza is down for good or not I saw Dende sneak up on Krillin and heal him Krillin was about to go upwards but I came to him first "Krillin, I can't let you come up just yet" to which Krillin replied "why not?" And i said "because if you go to fight frieza now he can find out that there's someone that's healing everyone and of course he'll go for Dende risking the only chance we have of continuing the fight, seeing him take all the hits I think he might have power left so maybe more transformations are to be expected" that got Krillins attention and he nodded seriously, I than faced Dende and asked him "Can you please heal Vegeta?" He hesitated at first but after reassuring from me and Krillin he finally agreed, I than teleported him to Vegeta who was still in pain, Dende healed him and he said "hmm, I feel much stronger now, is this the power of a super saiyan? Frieza you will die!" And he rushed towards Frieza who was attacking Gohan and Picollo.

Frieza than saw Vegeta and was shocked to see him "Vegeta? But how?" Vegeta than replied with something that made me want to face palm my self "Because of that small Namekian kid over there I am now a super saiyan" Frieza than replied "I see" and sent a giant purple ray of energy to Vegeta but before it hit him it moved to Gohan than Picollo than me than it finally hit Dende, killing him that made me angry as hell me, Gohan and Vegeta came to attack but before we could Frieza started transforming again all we could do is watch in awe as his power once again goes up like a rocket Vegeta didn't wast that time and he went in the sky and started charging a giant purple ball of energy which had the power to destroy the entire planet when frieza finished transforming I again doubted if its a he or she. Vegeta than threw the ball screaming I am a super saiyan or something like that but Frieza just kicked the ball back to space and quickly fired multiple beams at Picollo knocking him out cold and straight away went towards Vegeta and held his neck by his tail and started rapidly punching him I tried to stop him but he threw Vegeta on my "tell me, why are you barely using your power?" This shocked me and I asked "How do you know?" To which the reply was "experience, I know when someone's holding back and you're holding back greatly" this shocked everyone who were around me that being three people at that exact time Goku also appeared and Vegeta said "Kakarot, and even you the other saiyan I know you haven't been raised on Earth but the planet of your race, the saiyans planet, Planet Vegeta was not destroyed by a meteor or something it was no other than Frieza, please avenge our race please you two are actual super saiya-" Frieza fired a beam straight at Vegeta's heart, this pissed me off more than I already was and I statted trembeling with anger, Goku than picked up Vegeta and put him on a hole he made in the ground and he even prepared to fight. I than told Kurama to give me his chakra and I came to my golden bijuu mode and prepared to fight with Frieza.

Me and Goku were prepared to fight Frieza everyone around me were surprised at my power boost except Frieza we than started the fight I first tried to land a punch which he avaded and countered with a punch on the stomach which made me cough some blood which I quickly wiped up and saw Goku also trying to kick frieza just to be kicked back Frieza than started beating the shit out of Goku, I managed to come in between and land a luck punch and I continued it and ended it with a giant rasengan causing Frieza to go back Goku than teleported behind him and shouted "Kai-o-ken times 20!" And fired a giant red Kamehameha everyone thought that Frieza was defeated but I knew he wasn't, he than apeared from the sky and punched Goku causing him to fall on the ground and he came towards me but before he could hit me I ducked and saw Goku preparing a spirit bomb, I knew it would take some time so I acted as a distraction and kicked Frieza on on the face before going in the water shouting hit me if you can which I could tell pissed him off. In the water I had to stop the bijuu mode as I knew that Frieza would find me because of the shine it gives off, I than prepared two small rasengans and threw one on the shadow Frieza was making, through the shadow I saw that Frieza had evaded the irst one and I immediately threw the second one and went with it and punched Frieza before it hit and the rasengan than came and hit Frieza. Frieza than punched me on the face and continued it with massive punches, the last one than knocked me down but I remained conscious and saw that Frieza was going after Goku, I think he found out about the spirit bomb, Frieza than started punching Goku and ended it with a death ray, I managed to get up and went after Frieza, when the smoke cleared up I was proud to see that Goku was still with hishands up, he was beaten up and his clothes were a bit ripped but he was holding up, barely I than elbowed Frieza from the back aiming at his ribs, than I grabbed him and thre him on the ground and shouted Now and Goku threw the spirit bomb.

After Goku threw the spirit bomb everyone were celebrating on their victory, Krillin even admitted that he got a girlfriend which is pretty hot, I'm gonna have to take a "good look" at her when I get back we were all happy until Krillin shouted out of nowhere "F-F-Frieza" which caught every ones attention Frieza looked pissed off, he first blew up Krillin which pissed me off more than I was but not more than Goku, Frieza than fired a death ray at me which sent me flying into the water, in the water i couldn't breathe but I could feel what was happening up there I felt that Goku was a whole lot stronger than anyone. I than thought about everyone from Konoha then I thought about Bulma and Minato I left one family but I sure as hell ain't gonna leave another I than felt rage overcome me I thought about how one of my life had been snatched away by Madara and how this one was being snatched away by Frieza this made so fucking mad that I don't know what happened my energy made a hole in the water so that I could breathe but I was screaming like hell, I could feel my power going over anything that I had ever felt before, until it reached the power that I sensed Goku had I than got out of the water and Frieza looked at me with eyes that were like he had just seen a ghost until he said "This can't be...two super saiyans?" I than looked at Goku he was filled with golden aura and had golden hair I than looked at myself and I had the same then it finally hit me, me and Goku were super saiyans.

I saw that Frieza was a whole lot bulkier than he was before and Goku was also beat up I looked at myself and I saw that my armor was broken and my undershirt was ripped thank god I wore those shorts me and Goku than started beating the shit out of Frieza I punched his face to send him to Goku who kicked his guts than he two armed spashed him to the ground and I punched him back to Goku, King Kai than informed Goku after some time that both wishes have been made I didn't know what those wishes were but I bet one of them would be bringing the dead back luckily I didn't die, while we were beating Frieza up Vegeta apeared out of nowhere surprising Frieza even more Vegeta looked at Goku than me "so, you guys reached super saiyan after all." And he threw a ki blast at Frieza but for some reason he disappeared I than knew what the second wish was I just said "Good Luck" before disappearing.

I found my self back on Earth with alot of confused Namekians as well I thought about goku before remembering that Frieza was already beat up so that took out that preasure I than teleported to Korin's tower and got a senzu bean and ate it I than teleported to my house I sneaked up and found Minato reaching out for the stars that were on his craddle, I picked him up and kissed him on the cheek, I than went to the kitchen to find my sexy wife wearing mini shorts and a very revealing vest, I sneaked up behind her and grabbed her boobs from her back, this made her slightly moan I than asked "did my sexy wife miss me?" And she replied "of course I did" and she turned her head and gave me a kiss still in my arms, I couldn't stop myself from bringing her shorts down, I than turned her around and I gave her another kiss while taking her vest out, she than took my shorts off with her feet and started massaging my "member" with her soft feet making me moan, I than started massaging her boobs making her moan again, I than picked her up and put her on the table with her legs open, I than started licking her pussy making her moan again I felt that it was so damn wet so I started licking the outside of her pussy she than said "stop teasing me you a-" I interrupted her with another deep kiss on her soft lips, I than started sucking her nipples making her moan again, I than flew up just enough that my manhood was at the same level as her boobs, I than took the tip of my manhood and started rubbing it with her nipples making both of us moan, I than picked her up again and took her to the bed while giving her a kiss the whole time, I than put her back on the bed with her legs still open, I than started sucking her clit making her moan even more, she than put me on the bed and started licking the tip of my dick making me moan she than put my dick in her mouth first she put half of it than she put the whole thing in slowly I than said "I'm gonna cum"she than put my "manhood" in her "opening" and started jumping on it I tried to hold it but she went in the deepest part and said "let it rip" and I did as I was told making her moan in pain and pleasure as she had trouble with all that "fluid". I than put her laying on her ass and put my dick in her opening and I started going in and out making her moan even more, I continued this for some time until she had a couple of organisms, I than came out of her and gave her a deep kiss, by now we both were sleepy so we snuggled up and I put the covers up and we went to sleep.

**Bulma P.O.V**

The next day I woke up I was snuggled up with my sexy husband Naruto, I was going to ask him about what happened in Namek but that could wait, I got out of the bed still nude, I opened the curtains to let some sunlight in and I started stretching, during stretching I felt two arms come up around me and I knew that it was Naruto, he put his head on my shoulder, still sleepy so I gave him a deep kiss and put him back on the bed, I than went to get a shower in my hot tub after which I came out in my pink bathing robe, Naruto till than was awake and standing looking at me until he said "I never really played with that ass of yours" than he gave a foxy smirk and came as fast as light to give me a breath taking kiss, during the kiss he untied my robe and turned me around, I than found myself pushed to a wall, he than started licking my ass "oh god I love it" he said while I just moaned he than stood up and he put his manhood in my ass and started fucking me from the back I moaned in pleasure, he than got a whole lot faster and started going faster making me moan more I shouted "MORE" and he grabbed my boobs and started squeezing them making me moan in pain and pleasure, he than started going in me a whole lot faster and stronger, we stopped when Naruto finally got hungry, I was actually expecting that, we got dressed and I went to check up on Minato.

**And another chapter of this story, remember the more reviews the faster I update, so no review no update more reviews faster update. BTW did you like the last paragraph? I added it in the last moment, I thought some of you would like to know how the Uzumakis start their day. I don't really want to add the garlic jr saga so I won't, also Naruto will finally be mating with someone else I think you know her. Once again more reviews faster update.**


	9. Chapter 10 Second Wife

**Well, I got more reviews than last chapter and I'm really happy thanks anyways enjoy this chapter I don't like garlic jr saga so most of this saga will be skipped sorry if anyone doesn't like it, but Naruto will finally get his second wife the duplicate of his first wife, if someone still doesnt get it than you will find out now ENJOY. But before you read I'll tell you that this chapter is a sex only chapter so if you don't like it than wait for the next chapter and if the next chapter is out than read that**

It had been some months since Frieza had been defeated, and Goku had somehow survived the Namek destruction.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Bulma and Minato had gone to my father-in-laws house and I was getting really bored so I decided to go to Master Roshis house, on the way I coulde sence only one power level and it was different than master Roshi or anyone else that's usually in that small island, when I got there I saw a girl which looked like Bulma who had the same hair and her face looked alot like Bulmas but she was wearing a yellow bathing suit which showed like half of her breasts, I licked my lower lip and went towards her slowly, when she saw me she removed her black sun glasses and started staring at me with amazement, this carried on until she said "well hellooo sexy I thought I was the only sexy thing here but I guess I was wrong" she than started walking towards me swaying her hips as she came towards me slowly. This made me hard but I guess she saw the tent in my pants and said "if you give me ice cream I'll reward you" I just quickly used instant transmission to grab a whole ice cream storage from a ice cream factory and came back to the island right in front of that sexy girl. Knowing that your wife won't do anything if I cheat on her or if I marry someone else made me really happy.

When the girl saw the ice cream container she was left with her mouth open, she than did something really stupid but at the same time really sexy, she took off her bathing suit exposing her "private parts" and jumped in the container I was just standing there still freaked out that she did that until she popped out her head and saw "come on in the ice cream's fine" before even thinking about it twice I took off my clothes and jumped in, she than grabbed me and started kissing me and I returned it we than stopped kissing and she opened her mouth and took a huge bite of ice cream, I was felling abit hungry so I did the same, after swallowing the ice cream we kissed again, this time I tried taking my tongue in her mouth but her tongue did the same and both our tongues faught to mark their territory, I managed to slip in and my tongue started checking every inch of her mouth, we than stopped this makeout session and she got out of the storage and I did the same.

I than held her, one on her waist and one on her ass while kissing her I teleported to a empty room in my mansion and layed her down on the bed, I than got on top of her and we started our make out session again, her lips tasted like blueberries, I than spread her legs and started licking her "womanhood" slowly making her moan, she than wispered "more" somehow this turned me on and I started sucking her clit while fingering her, this made her moan so much, she than shouted "I'm going to do it" and she released her "fluid", seeing her wet pussy turned me on even more, I started licking the sides of her entrance, I than lay on the bed and I said "I want you to ride me" she than gave a seductive grin and she positioned my now, long, hard and slightly wet manhood the way she wanted it and she put it inside of her entrance and started off slowly, I was feeling so good she was so wet and tight, she than fastened the pace making both of us moan she than said "I'm gonna" to which I replied "me too" she than said "in me" we both than released, she moaned so loud at the amount I had put in her, I than pushed her on the bed and got on top of her.

I than started kissing her pussy so that both of our mixed fluids come on my mouth, she was going to release another time but I stopped making her get pissed off at me, she was going to shout but I silenced her by kissing her hard on the lips making her taste her own cum, I could feel that this had cooled her down, I than kissed her womanhood once and kept on going up leaving a trail of kisses making her slightly moan on every kiss until I reached her breast, I than started playing with her nipples making her moan again I than asked her "what's your name?" To which she replied "Maron" I than told her about my "legacy" and how she will be one of my many wives while twisting and turning her nipples, she than replied "if you give me this pleasure every time, along with all that ice cream I'll do anything for you" this made me so happy, I than spread her legs and and started fucking her hard, we both came in like 3 times until Maron went unconscious at the number of times she had organisms. I than also fell asleep with my "manhood" still in her.

**And this is another chapter of this story, sorry that it was really small, I did it cuz I didn't want to have a timeskip in this chapter, also thank you for the reviews, the same rules apply more reviews faster update so please review I love them.**


	10. goodbye

when I saw the reviews i was freaked, almost all of you guys hate the story, I will be abandoning this story until further notice and maybe, later I will start with a new story but before I go I wanna inform you guys that the women aren't worthless whores, when Naruto died the supreme kai said that there is another gift and that gift is that he is able to seduce women very easily, also sorry for my grammer this is or was my first fan fiction, anyways goodbye and sorry to the few people who actually liked this story


End file.
